Et je crois que
by tchou
Summary: OS HP/DM Si vous ne pouvez concevoir un Draco romantique et timide, sur une toile niaise et gnangnan à souhait, ne prennez pas la peine de lire ce tout petit texte.


**Disclaimer** : Hum, même peu présents, ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Avertissement** : Un texte qui ne rime pas à grand chose, juste comme ça, parce que j'en avais envie !

Rien d'autre qu'un exercice de rédaction, ou presque, allez, c'est à celui qui trouvera le plus d'éléments cachés !

Il ne sert à rien de perdre du temps à laisser une rewiew à ce truc, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, et vous avez mieux à faire !

C'est minable, pour un premier post, mais j'assume.

J'ai pris ma plume noire. Celle qui me permet d'écrire. Il ne me manque plus que le papier à petits carreaux pour saisir cette pensée fugace au vol et la nommer inspiration.

Mais tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le fais toujours, souvent sans même t'en rendre compte. Non, en fait, tu ne l'as jamais su.

Tu me vois souvent écrire, allongé sur le lit, respirant nos odeurs, le chat ronronnant sur le dos, la chouette sur l'épaule qui picore mes cheveux d'or blanc. Ou par terre, sur le parquet un peu disjoint. Mais quand tu me demandes ce que je fais, je cache tout ça avec empressement. Comme un fugitif avant l'heure de liberté, un gosse pris en faute. Comme un artiste jalousant son art, je les conserve pour moi seul. Egoïste. Oui, certainement. Mais je nuancerai avec une dose de pudeur. Ne pas assumer ses pensées, ses sentiments intimes, trop timide, ou pas assez sûr de soi.

Tu sais, c'est difficile. Ce sont des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, mais se vivent.

Et tu le sais bien mieux que moi.

Parce que tu n'as pas peur, tu es, de nous deux, le courageux. L'Elu, comme on t'appelait avant. Tu as horreur de ça. Et d'ailleurs, on t'appelle toujours ainsi. Le Survivant, le Talentueux. Autant de distinctions que tu refuses. Pour toi, c'est normal. Tu es un Homme libre, et tu le revendiques. Et tes joues se rosissent adorablement quand on en parle. Normal, n'est-ce pas ? Un homme simple, généreux, et aimant. Et bien pour moi, non, tu n'es pas de la même simplicité navrante que les autres. Mais je me refuse de jamais te voir de ces yeux admiratifs, éperdus d'envie, de_convoitise_.

Je te vois tel que tu es. Tel que, s'ils savaient lire en toi comme moi, ils pourraient te voir.

Je reconnais ce front plissé, cette mâchoire tendue, tes yeux assombris. Tu es inquiet. Enervé quand se mêlent à tes émeraudes des éclairs noirs et que tes lèvres sont pincées.

Tes prunelles explosent de joie, vert étincelant, tes lèvres si délicatement charnues se retroussent et laissent voir un alignement parfait de dents blanches. Beauté déconcertante. Déroutant, perturbant, tu ris.

Un léger sourire, un regard franc et doux, un visage apaisant, une main caressante. Tu es amoureux, et tu me couves du regard. Oui, moi. Moi si froid, si distant.

Tu te mords la lèvre, passe ta langue dessus. Elle est rougie, tu la meurtris. Tes prunelles me désarment. Tes cheveux semblent s'ébouriffent plus encore, si c'est possible. Tu as envie de moi, je le sais. Et tu m'embrasses avec passion, avec fougue. Je me transforme. Mords, caresse, griffe, tout ce que tu veux, _tout ce que __je__ veux_, mais aime-moi. Encore et encore.

Passionne-moi, dresse-toi et fonds sur moi, aigle sur sa proie. Impérieux. Je m'abandonne dans tes bras, enfant protégé, t'en redemandant toujours plus. Et tu y réponds ; et je me meurs !

Un jour, je serai Grand. Un jour, je pourrais. Je pourrais traverser l'Atlantique. Te cueillir une étoile du drapeau. Je pourrais t'aimer, et te le dire. Encore une fois, ma passion ne s'exprime pas, mais se vit. Ce que je ne peux te dire, mon corps te l'explique.

_Embrasse-moi dessus bord,_

_Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel !_

_[…_

_Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton brûlant,_

_Jusqu'à étouffer de toi._

''Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant…''

Je disais que tu m'inspires. Toutes ces expressions dans tes éclats, dans tes gestes. Les mots, je les aime écrits. Ils sont plus souples, plus faciles à venir. J'ai une bonne répartie, plume en main. Mais j'hésite, ma voix chevrote. Dyslexique ! Tu me dictes le bonheur, respires la joie, transpires la sincérité.

Je vois en toi des dragons, leur feu t'animant, combat profond. Puis un chat, tendre, réchauffant. Doux comme un agneau. Fort comme le minotaure, protecteur comme la tigresse, fidèle comme le chien.

Et je suis le vilain petit canard, la tortue abandonnant ses œufs, renard qui vole, serpent qui file en silence. Non, je n'attaque jamais. Trop lâche, lion qui laisse faire les autres. Boulet que l'on traîne, pacha devant son harem. Mon harem, c'est toi.

_Je suis un homme_

Sans doute ce que me décrit le plus. Le mieux. Non que je ne me cherche des excuses ; j'indique. Tu sais, ce que je disais que si vit uniquement. Je m'embrouille, m'égare et me perds. Dans tes yeux.

Et les miens ? Je pense ne rien laisser paraître. Mais c'est faux, parce que toi tu sais. Tu sais les doutes, tu sais les mensonges. Les non-dits.

Ma plume fatigue. Elle m'a bien aidé, et toi bien inspiré, une fois encore. Oui, maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Allez, petit oiseau. Déploie tes ailes, il est enfin temps que tu voles par toi-même.

_Même quand on est moins que rien ou presque ça,_

_Il reste bien quelqu'un qu'on n'attendait pas_

Hey, Potter, je t'Aime.

Parfaitement, avec un grand ''A'' !

En espérant que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous ennuyer –ça voudrait dire que c'était pire que ce que je pensais alors !- et vous revoir bientôt sur quelque chose d'un peu mieux.

Tchou'


End file.
